


Well, why not?

by theblack0ut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i'm just too lazy to write it, sadly there is no sex in this story though there ought to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dialogue only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> another one inspired by a generator. i don't own any of these characters.

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." 

"You're really going to not wear a dress I spent money on? It's a gift, Charles."

"I want a reason."

"I'll fuck you senseless if you do."

"You do that anyways."

"Fine. You can fuck me."

"Not the point, Erik."

"Just wear the damn thing. It was expensive."

"Do I have to wear make up?"

"If you want to. I don't care."

"People are going to think I look insane."

"Is it that hard to believe people might think you'll look good in a dress?"

"Erik, I'm a basic man. I dress up when necessary and maybe I come across as a complicated dresser but I am not."

"It's one evening. And it's for me, please Charles."

"I'll do it but only for you. And the hopes you'll fuck me senseless later on."

"We could do it in the bathroom there, if you'd like."

"Public bathroom sex? Hmm, has a nice ring to it." 

"I'll leave you to your undressing now."

"This is what, the first time you haven't acted like a pervert and tried to watch me undress? Are you sick, Erik?"

"Shut up, Charles. Get ready. We have to leave in 15 minutes."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

theend!


End file.
